


С другой стороны

by Koti



Series: Путевые заметки [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dramedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: Геральт не может разделить чувства Лютика.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Путевые заметки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197197
Kudos: 1





	С другой стороны

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит непосредственно перед 6 серией 1 сезона.

— Двести пятьдесят линтаров.

— Да это грабеж! — Солтыс корчит жалостливую гримасу. Сопровождающий его кмет энергично кивает. — Мы дадим тебе сто пятьдесят.

— Это смешно. — Геральт начинает подниматься с лавки. — Ловите василиска сами, а я посмотрю сколько у вас останется рук.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Солтыс показывает раскрытые ладони. — Двести линтаров, это самое большее, что мы можем предложить, — добавляет он поспешно.

Геральт кивает.

— Завтра на рассвете я разберусь с тварью.

— Оплатим на месте! — Солтыс встает, и вместе со спутником покидает таверну.

Раздается треньканье лютни и Геральту не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто стоит за его спиной.

— Лютик.

— Геральт! Как же я рад снова тебя видеть.

Геральт молчит.

— Значит, завтра утром мы будем охотиться на василиска! — Лютик полон энтузиазма.

— Мы?

— Ну, ты. А я посмотрю. Кто-то же должен будет воспеть твой подвиг. Плотву посторожу заодно. Не упрямься. — Лютик хлопает Геральта по плечу. — Я тебе пригожусь.

Лютик заказывает им по пиву и весело щебечет о новой балладе, своих приключениях в Редании и том, с каким восторгом его принимали в замке Денесле, о слухах про дракона в Голополье и боги еще знают о чем.

Лютик строит глазки симпатичной подавальщице, и Геральт усмехается — бард неисправим. На подавальщицу, впрочем, его заигрывания не производят должного впечатления: она хмурит красиво очерченные брови и, гневно тряхнув черными кудрями, уходит. Щеки Лютика заливает румянец, глаза разгораются охотничьим азартом.

Милая, ты обречена.

Геральт знает, что произойдет дальше: Лютик не даст девице проходу, станет петь у нее под окном, класть на подоконник полевые цветы, кидать жаркие взгляды, расточать медовые речи.

Когда девушка сдастся под его напором, он какое-то время будет увлечен ею, потом наиграется и пойдет по следу новой жертвы. Будет сцена ревности, слезы, крики, выкидывание вещей из окна, разъяренные отец и братья девушки, жаждущие крови барда. И, как завершение представления, триумфальный побег из селения.

Лютик романтичен и азартен, объект страсти ему интересен ровно до тех пор, пока является недостижимым идеалом. Как только идеал превращается в сладко сопящую девушку под боком, с помятым со сна лицом, естественными потребностями организма и, о боги, запахом изо рта, — Лютик бежит прочь в ужасе, вновь окруженный сонмом бесплотных богинь и богов — идеальных плодов его воображения.

Геральт неплохо изучил Лютика за эти годы, но понять — так и не понял. Может и нечего там было понимать: бабник, лжец и пьяница, творческая личность, чтоб его.

Лютик ловит взгляд Геральта, отпивает из кружки и медленно облизывает влажные губы. Геральд моргает. Лютик выгибает бровь. Когда, когда ему надоест? Почему Лютик, как избалованный ребенок, продолжает требовать то, чего хочет, даже после того, как ему отказали? Почему он не отступится?..

Геральт не доносит кружку до рта и замирает, захваченный отчаянной догадкой.  
Отказали, поэтому и продолжает требовать. Стоит Лютику получить желаемое — и он оставит Геральта, покинет, как покинул до этого десятки соблазненных девушек и юношей.  
Геральт выпивает пиво залпом, не чувствуя вкуса.

Лютик оставит его в покое, если получит от него то, чего хочет. Все так просто?  
Если бы Геральт повелся на провокации Лютика и пустил в свою постель.. Хотя постели Лютику мало, ему нужна любовь, он питается ею как брукса — свежей кровью. Допустим, Геральт смог бы дать Лютику и то и другое.  
При таком раскладе Лютик быстро устал бы от Геральта, заскучал и умотал бы вслед за другим объектом страсти. Может быть, нашел бы себе на потеху другого ведьмака, более интересного и покамест недоступного. Например, Ламберта.

Геральт хмыкнул, представив как, брошенный бессердечным бардом, бежит под дождем за скачущими прочь Ламбертом и Лютиком. Рыдая и размахивая мечами.  
Или не так.  
«Как ты мог украсть у меня моего барда, брат ведьмак!» — кричал бы Геральт, стоя на высокой скале. Его волосы бы развевал ветер, а по щекам бежали скупые слезы. Или может, лучше без слез? Да, он бы держался за сердце и стискивал зубы.

Геральт искоса взглянул на Лютика. С того бы сталось написать об этом балладу: ведьмак с разбитым сердцем, спешите слышать! Зараза. Фантазия разыгралась, как у какого-нибудь трубадура.

Он выпивает еще пару кружек пива и решение зреет в нем, приобретая все более отчетливые формы. Почему он так долго сопротивлялся, если все могло быть решено так просто? На, Лютик, возьми меня всего, изучи, разложи на составляющие, убедись, что я скучен так же, как все эти Веспули, Агнешки, Яны и Франчишеки и выбрось меня, забудь.

Лютик приносит еще пива, его круглые глаза искрятся лукавством. Он спрашивает, где Геральт остановился. И это в местечке, где всего-то один постоялый двор да таверна. Говорит, что комната, которую он снял на втором этаже постоялого двора, в его, Геральта, распоряжении.

— Спасибо, Лютик. — Геральт пытается вложить в улыбку теплоту и тот мгновенно откликается, улыбается широко и задорно.

Они поднимаются на второй этаж, шатаясь и поддерживая друг друга. Геральту легко и весело на душе.

В комнате за загородкой стоит бадья с горячей водой, и Лютик указывает на нее театральным жестом. Геральта затапливает чувство благодарности пополам с грустью: сейчас ему даже жаль, что он не может разделить чувства Лютика, ни дружеские, ни какие-либо еще. Просто не может — и все.  
Вода ласково плещется о стенки бадьи.

Геральт уже не уверен в своем плане, ему кажется, что в нем кроется изъян, ошибка.  
Лютик помогает ему выбраться из бадьи — Геральта совсем разморило. Первый поцелуй получается смазанным и неловким, но дальше все идет само собой: близость тел, объятия, напор и стремление вжаться друг в друга сильнее. Обычная похоть.

Геральт стоит на четвереньках и упирается лбом в сложенные руки, тело качается вперед, поддаваясь сильным толчкам сзади. Лютик крепко сжимает талию Геральта и дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Геральт чувствует, как на ресницах дрожат слезы и смаргивает их. Низ живота скручивает приятная боль.  
Лютик распластывается на Геральте, блаженно выдыхая. Под его тяжестью дрожащие бедра Геральта разъезжаются, и он падает на простыни. Спустя несколько мгновений Лютик отстраняется, но только лишь для того, чтобы начать зацеловывать спину и шею Геральта. Тот передергивает плечами — щекотно. 

Хмель из головы почти выветрился, и Геральт наконец понимает, в чем был изъян его грандиозного плана по изгнанию назойливого барда из своей жизни. Он что, действительно надеялся, что Лютик трахнет его и сбежит?  
Геральт жмурится и вдавливает лицо в подушку. _Хочу быть камнем, лежать себе на склоне, нет, на равнине, на бескрайней равнине где никому не будет до меня дела._ Он забывается сном без сновидений.

Утром Лютик смачно шлепает Геральта по ягодице и поёт звенящим от радости голосом:

— Поднимайся, храбрый ведьмак! Василиск ждет!

Геральт трет лицо и нехотя встает с жесткой кровати. Василиск ждет.


End file.
